Three slaves
by TerraLumia
Summary: Yugi, Malik and Ryou are slaves in ancient Egypt and bought by "The three" Masters of Cairo Atem, Akefia and Mariku.
1. Chapter 1

It was dark. Dark and cold… the young woman slowly and groggily blinked her eyes open. Emerald green eyes stared into an abyss of shadows and her nose picked up an awful smell of filth, blood and sweat. Her head was spinning and her pale body shuddered as she registered the cold in the room next.

"I think she is awake" a feminine voice appeared suddenly and she noted the voice had a soft whisper to it, almost as if it was trying to avoid bothering anybody.

"W-who is there?" she groaned softly as her attempt to move to sit caused her to go dizzy again and shut her eyes.

"I would not move around too much, it looks like you took quite a hit to the head" a more confident voice spoke and she saw a woman move into the line of moonlight which seemed to appear from some sort of window behind her. Her skin was tan, and her ash-blonde hair cascaded down to frame her lilac eyes. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Hi, there! Good to see you aren't dead" she smiled cheekily and sat back up on her legs.

All she got was a blank confused stare from emerald green eyes.

"Hmm… not much of a talker are you? Well I am Malik" she motioned to herself with her hand. A smaller female moved over behind her and peeked over her tanned shoulder.

"And I am Yugi! It is nice to meet you!" Large violet eyes looked at her and her wild star shaped hair was unruly as she probably had not showered for a while. Her blonde bangs reflected the moonlight.

"I… I am Ryou" she sat up and this time she succeeded in staying up as she leaned back against a wall. She noticed she had shackles around her wrists and ankles. She looked down and gasped.

"Wh- where am I?" she looked at the two other women and they looked at each other and then at her.

"The slave grounds, you were brought in here a few hours ago by the guards" Malik said in a quiet voice.

Ryou's eyes widened to double size.

"Oh dear god" she shook terribly, she remembered now.

She had been running because she had crossed into the east side of the city, close to the castle of the three. She had then realized dusk was falling and had begun to head home, but was spotted by the guards. She knew they had a certain curfew and that it was illegal to cross it, but her sister Amane had fallen sick and had needed medication. The guards had hunted her and knocked her out when she was caught. And now she was brought to the slave grounds to be sold as a piece of meat as a punishment.

After the three had taken over the city, there had been nothing but poverty, despair, hunger. All in order to control the population of Cairo city. She had never seen them in person but she had heard plenty of stories about them. The three were the ones in control of the three mythical beasts and had showed up five years ago, destroyed the royal palace and put the entire city in shackles. The slave grounds were places that imported and exported slaves of all sorts. And now she was one of them. People who went there never returned home.

She felt her eyes well up with tears. Malik and Yugi looked at her with sympathy in their eyes.

"I am sorry…" Yugi let her hand touch the pale shoulder of the other comfortingly.

"I… can't…" she was interrupted as the door to the cell was opened. The three women looked up to see a tall dark haired man look down at them. Malik growled warningly.

"What do you want Ushio?" lilac eyes looked angrily at the large man who smirked cruelly.

"You three are getting sold off in half an hour… Vivian are taking you to the showers to make you presentable"

A woman stood up behind him, her dark hair was pulled into a ponytail. She looked coldly at the three younger women.

"Hmm they are not too beat up" she smiled a sick smile as she walked over to Yugi and grabbed her chin tightly, earning a soft whimper. Malik harshly slapped her hand off the younger one.

"Don't touch her, you bitch"

Yugi looked at the other with wide eyes and Ryou witnessed Vivian get up and place a firm kick to the other woman's gut. Malik gasped and clutched her arms closed, the metallic sound of the shackles around her wrists were echoing in the room.

"Malik!" Yugi cried out.

Vivian's eyes went to Ryou who shook as she held her hands on the wall.

"Is this one new?" she asked and Ushio stood behind her.

"Yes, the others have been here for two weeks, we brought the white one in yesterday" he looked coldly at Ryou and she lowered her eyes.

Vivian boldly reached out to touch her breasts, stomach and thighs. Ryou pushed at her but her shackles where holding her limbs back making it difficult.

"She is really skinny, maybe not too attractive to the costumers" she scowled and moved Ryou's face to the sides.

"Hmm she has a dent in her head" she said in a cold voice, as if she was talking about a cracked vase and not someone bleeding.

Ushio nodded. "She was knocked out by the guards, guess she bruises easily" he shrugged.

"Fine, bring them to the showers" she stood up and placed them in a row behind each other, then passed the main shackle to Ushio who dragged them along. Ryou felt her tears stream as they were put into a tiled room, steam coming off from three tubs in the middle of the room. Three women stood by each of the tubs and looked coldly at the newcomers. This was without a doubt routine for them.

Eventually all three girls were washed and had their hair cleaned and brushed to make them as attractive as possible to the bidders. They were put in sleeveless white robes that barely covered their upper-thighs and cleavage. They were then ushered along into a hall which led down to the area they would be presented at. Ryous heart was pounding as she walked behind Malik and in front of Yugi. She then felt Yugis smaller hand link with hers gently, their shackles hitting each other. She looked back over her shoulder and tried to smile in comfort at the other, ignoring the tears she was holding back. She then carefully linked her hand with Malik and gave a small squeeze, and received one back, signalling that they would be there for each other as long as they possible could. They stopped in front of a huge door, and Ushio opened a slit which was in the middle of it to look through it. There could be cheers and laughters heard, also some wolf whistles, and occasionally some crying from other ill fated slaves. Ryou walked up behind Malik and felt Yugi tightening her hold on the others hand.

"Please… don't let them take me away"

Yugi sobbed softly and Ryou tried to her best ability to wrap an arm around her.

"You will be okay Yugi… I promise we will all be okay"

"HEY BE QUIET!" Ushio growled.

Vivian went and unlocked Yugi first.

"You are up first" she pushed her along to the door and Ryou and Malik both reached for her before they were both slapped by Ushio to stay back.

Yugi sent one last desperate look at the others before disappearing behind the door.

Atem scowled. He really did not want to be at the auction, there were never any interesting slaves there. It was mainly Mariku who wanted to go because he wanted a new pet and himself and Akefia just tagged along. Speaking of the king of thieves he looked bored as he leaned back in his chair. Behind them Duke Devlin was nervously twisting his hands, hoping to please The three and get on their good side for once. They were seated in a private room behind a one way glass which could only be seen out of. They did not want the people there to see them. It could easily create chaos and especially Akefia had a bad temper, and would get involved in fights if he thought someone looked at him in a wrong manner. Atem was bored as he plucked a piece of fruit from the bowl beside him. He might just go home earlier, the auction was quite a bore. Mariku stood with his face against the window and made a sudden sound of interest.

"Wow" he said out loud.

"What… is there a woman with extra large breasts?"Akefia chuckled as he walked up to the window to join the other.

He also made a sound of wonder as dark purple eyes landed on an exact copy of Atem. Well it was a girl and she was paler but other than that she looked extremely similar.

The girl stood quietly in the center of the stage. Her body seemed even smaller as she lowered her eyes and tried to make the fabric cover her exposed skin. Crude remarks were shouted from the crowd and the girl looked at the verge of tears. Atem finally joined them as they had both gone quiet. His eyes landed on the slave on stage and he had to blink twice to make sure he was not imagining things.

"She… looks like me" he mumbled in disbelief. He noticed she seemed to freeze and then looked up, her beautiful innocent eyes contacted with his own burgundy ones. He felt as if she looked directly at him. Her large violet eyes blinked and then Atem felt a surge go through him. It was very alien to him but it was not an unpleasant feeling.

"Devlin" He said lowly.

"Yes Sir?" he walked up to the three and joined them at the window.

"I want the details on that one" he pointed at the stage and both Akeifa and Mariku looked at him puzzled.

"Wow, are you for once interested in a slave?" Akefia asked with a chuckle. Mariku joined him and laughed before adding. "And a flatchested one to add to it, kind of dodgy if you ask me Atem"

"Shut up Mariku" his eyes looked at the other and Mariku lifted his arms in defeat. "sure, if you are into child like women, go crazy"

Devlin cleared his throught. "Well..her name is Yugi, she is 15, the youngest in the group. She is the grand-daughter of a game maker, she is healthy even if she looks a bit malnourished-" they were suddenly interrupted as a sudden chrash came from the stage, accompanied by a gasp from the audience. Two other slaves had made their way to the stage, a limping Ushio and a pissed Vivian following them hurriedly. Akefia and Mariku looked with interest at the new comers as they both stood in front of Yugi, both having protective stances towards the audience.

Marikus eyes went to the darker skinned slave who appeared to have similar features to his own. Next his eyes went to the paler slave who was still in front of Yugi, her fearfull green eyes fixed on the large man.

"Hey Akefia that girl has your hair-.."

He turned his attention towards the thief king and saw Akefia had vanished, leaving only Him, Devlin and Atem in the room.

Malik hissed angrily, she was currently fighting off Vivian who was tugging harshly at the chains of her. Attention went to the other side of the stage where Ushio had walked over to Ryou and roughly punched the whitenette knocking her to the ground. Ryou just had to kick him in the balls, Malik would be lying if she said it did not give her satisfaction to hear him in pain. Ryou recoiled from the punch and desperately tried to rise, Yugi was a few meters from her.

She fell on her stomach and felt a boot press onto her back roughly keeping her down.

"You little pale bitch, how dare you- I will FUCKING KLL YOU" He pulled out the baton he had in his belt and prepared to beat her to death.

His baton came down but it was stopped as a strong calloused hand captured it. Ushio looked in disbelief as his arm had stopped. He looked down and met the calm eyes of the thief king Akefia.

The large man who was usually the one in total control felt his body start to shake.

"M-master Akefia" he pulled his hand to his body, releasing the baton. He stood back. His body shook as he looked back at Vivian, his eyes begging for help. She herself had let go of Malik and staggered back towards the door of the stage attempting to escape.

Akefia chrushed the baton with his hand, and the audience went quiet as the splinters fell to the floor.

"I'll take the white one" his eyes went to the pale girl behind him. She looked at him, her body unmoving in fear. When their eyes met, the thief king smirked.

"Oh and bring the two others to my companions, I think they will have plenty of fun with them"

Malik brushed pass Ushio and went to Yugi and Ryou.

"Are you two allright?" Yugi nodded shakenly, and Ryou calmly nodded, her eyes being cast down. Master Akefia… one of the three had interfered with their beating. She had never been so conflicted between terror and gratitude. They were transported from the stage to the room with the two others. They did not struggle this time as they all realized exactly who they would be standing in front of. Akefia's eyes were fixed on the neck of the pale woman. His mouth spread into a sadistic smirk.

This woman.. would be interesting to him


	2. Chapter 2

The three women stood silently in the middle of the room as they were being observed quietly. Duke Devlin looked over at the males who stood across from the smaller figures and his green eyes looked nervously between the women and their larger masters.

"My lords, I apologize for this misconduct, the slaves are usually much more well-behaved" he nervously tugged his dark hair.

"What ages are they?" Atem asked silently.

"You could just ask us you know… we are not idiots though you may think so" Malik said in a low voice. Ryou and Yugi looked at her and tried to shush her.

Akefia scowled and walked up to her, his body hovering threateningly above her.

Malik actually shook a bit as he hissed. "Don't speak when you are not spoken to wench" the thief turned his eyes towards Devlin.

"You may leave the room Devlin" he threw a large pouch of gold coins to him and gestured for the other man to leave them. He left clutching the pouch, his greedy eyes fixed on the money and a large smile on his lips.

Atem then turned his attention to the one female who was placed beside the pale one. He walked over to them and his eyes looked deeply into Yugi's, noticing a scared look but also a hint of curiousity. He observed her quietly for a second and then tilted his head. He took her by the wrist and pulled her towards him. She yelped and Malik and Ryou looked alarmed as he pulled her against his chest.

"Will you excuse us gentlemen" he began dragging Yugi along, her small body struggling as he tossed her over his shoulder, making her hang loosely. Her eyes were desperate as she looked over at Malik and Ryou who looked just as helplessly back at her as the door closed behind the two spikey haired people. Malik was next as Mariku walked over to her and grabbed her body by the hips.

"Mmm… fleshy" his strong hands were kneading her tanned hips, and the young woman bit her lip to prevent herself from punching the other. The larger man continued further up to her breasts and Malik scowled as she clenched her fists. His hands were rough and calloused.

"Keep your filthy hands from me you disgusting pervert!" she said in a high-pitched tone, trying to push him back from her. He blinked and looked at her for a long second and then threw his head back and laughed in a mocking tone. Ryou observed quietly, her heart was pounding as she feared the large man would strike her newly made friend. Mariku threw her a sideways glance.

"What? You want to get felt up too?" he moved his hand then over towards the other but was stopped as Akefia slapped his upperhand harshly.

"Hands off" The other male sneered at the ash blonde and his eyes looked ready to kill.

"Haha calm down Akefia, she is too skinny for my liking anyway" he leaned over and swiftly licked Malik on the cheek causing the woman to flinch and shut her eyes.

"Speaking of… I think it is time you and I retire to my chamber" Mariku looked at the other hungrily as he leaned in and grabbed the wrist of the woman, tugging her out of the room quickly. Malik pulled her head back in the room and yelled loudly at Ryou.

"Don't let that monster break you Ryou!" she was then tugged back roughly.

Ryou looked after her friend, a chill went into her bones as her green eyes looked up to meet Lavender ones. It was as if her breath caught in her lungs, her eyes fixed on him.

Akefia looked down at her, his eyes scrutinizing her. He then smirked as he leaned down, his face coming to level with hers.

"You sure are pretty" his voice was low yet smooth and Ryou noticed it was almost a hum as it came out in a velvet tone.

She lowered her head and looked uneasy, not sure if she was supposed to speak or not.

A large hand grabbed her chin and turned her face upwards.

"You don't look like most other citizens, are you a bastard?" he asked in a somewhat curious tone.

Ryou looked at him a bit puzzled. She had a clear idea of what exactly he would be doing to her, but it seemed it was not going to happen right away. She could maybe save herself time.

"No…my grandfather was from the northern countries and his family has always had bright hair and green eyes" she stuttered softly towards the end. Her hands pulled the short slave tunic she was wearing down a bit to cover her upper legs better. Her head pounded slightly due to the hit she had received when she was captured.

Akefia noticed the girl pulling her clothes and tugged her hands away before pulling the piece of fabric upwards. He noticed she had been given a simple set of underwear which barely covered her private area. She shook slightly when he let his hands drag across her sides. She shuddered and struggled as he let his hands settle on her breasts. She took a shaky breath as she tried to calm herself down. She looked down at the floor. He seemed to stop then and looked back into her eyes. He noticed her eyes were brimming with tears.

"Please… I don't want to be here… there's someone who needs me outside" her voice was meek and filled with emotion as she struggled to keep her tears and fear at bay.

Akefia released her body.

"You are mine now. I bought you, this means your place is here now" his eyes became cold and his voice suddenly got deeper.

She shook her head gently. "you can't…" she cried out when he pulled her arm roughly, the painful jerk shooting up her shoulder and neck.

"Think your words over, you are my slave, and I will use you as I see fit. Do you understand?" he jerked her face up with his free hand and she nodded, her eyes fearful.

"Yes Master" she said in a soft surrendering voice.

Akefia scowled, he then took her arm and pulled her along to his own chambers.

Ryou looked up at him occasionally, noticing more of his features, especially a scar that was very prominent across his face. She felt her heart beat faster at the thought of how he had obtained it.

As she was dragged along huge stone halls she thought of the others hoping they were okay.

"I told you not to touch me!" Malik threw a vase at the other as she retrieved as far away from him as possible.

"Aw kitty there is no need to be so upset, I just wanted to pet" He grabbed the vase and walked over to her. His chest bare and his loose pants a soft sand colour.

"You groped my breasts!" She fisted her hands at her side as she looked at him angrily.

"Oh please you will come to enjoy it" he smiled maniacally.

"No I won't you sicko!" her tunic was torn at this point, Mariku not being the most patient of people had torn it down the chest exposing the round firm mounds to his hungry eyes.

He grabbed her by the wrists and slung her to the bed. She made a loud "oomph" sound as she hit the sheets. She turned on her hands and knee and began crawling away but was pulled back to lie on her back under him. He held her arms and locked her lower body with his strong legs.

"Don't worry, I will be gentle since it is your first time" he purred as he sniffed her neck and licked her cheek gently.

Malik then thought of something. If she claimed she was not a virgin would he loose interest? She almost praised herself mentally as she laughed loudly.

"Oh please, you will be very disappointed then… I am not a virgin" she met his eyes with confidence, certain that she had made a smart move. The other looked down at her in shock for a few seconds.

"Wh-what?" he growled deeply and his hands tightened on her arms, surely bruising her.

"Oh yes, I have had plenty of lovers in the past, and they were much more attractive than you"

He then looked at her with a smirk. She felt her blood run cold.

"Perfect, then you know exactly what buttons to press to satisfy me!" he placed his lips on her and ground his strong hips onto hers. Malik shuddered as she realized her plan completely backfired. She tried desperately to think of a solution. He pulled back again sitting on his legs as he began undoing his pants.

"Wh-what are you doing? I am filthy! A sinner who is worthless" she tried to yell out at him to get him to back of her.

He raised a brow. "I don't measure worth by how much sex someone has had" his tone was short and clear and for a second Malik felt like applauding the man for that statement. She shook her head annoyed.

"Well we are not going to do it" she said in a growling voice as he pinned her down once more.

He kissed her lips, not receiving any response from the stubborn woman.

"Oh, you sure are thick-headed little kitty" he petted her head gently and leaned down to kiss her once more, not expecting the woman to head butt him violently. He pulled back, his forehead actually drawing blood as he raised his hand to it. Malik bolted from the bed and to the door, opening it swiftly and running as fast as her legs would carry her. She sprinted, ignoring her torn top and just ran, her eyes only registering halls of stone and whatever was left of the decorations from the prior owners of the castle.

She turned another corner and was not prepared to smash headfirst into Akefia. He barely budged as she was thrown back and bounced onto the carpet. She looked up, her chest was heaving and her eyes looked wild. He looked unimpressed as Mariku finally stumbled around the corner, eyeing his slave as she looked hatefully. Ryou moved to her friend and looked at her concerned.

"Malik, are you hurt!" she kneeled by her.

"No… just… I was close…to escaping" Mariku and Akefia laughed.

"Oh please, your stupid ass could not even find the exit of this place" Akefia grumbled.

Mariku wiped his blood from his forehead.

"He is right kitty. We are far underground, and you are coming back to the chamber right now"

"Make me" she hissed angrily. Mariku raised an eyebrow and then raised something he had been holding in his hand. Was it a dagger…

Malik froze as her eyes focused on a golden rod, which had an eye in the middle. She felt a light dizziness as her body moved on its own. Ryou held onto her friends body in panic.

"Malik stop! He is doing something to you, please!" her eyes became desperate when Malik placed a smack on her cheek.

"I have to go now" her usually purple clear eyes were hazy as she looked pass Ryou at a wall and turned only to follow Mariku.

"No… NO!" Ryou felt hopeless. She was terrified for her friends. For herself. She looked at Akefia and he merely scowled at her.

"Well that was annoying" he grabbed her arm and began pulling her again, continuing the way they had been going to begin with.

He noticed mumbling from the girl and as he stopped at his chambers he looked at her.

"Are you praying" he asked as he looked in disbelief.

She nodded meekly. "I was taught to pray whenever I felt scared or alone"

"Do you feel scared" Akefias voice was surprisingly not as rough as she expected. She nodded. He looked her over and his eyes widened when he saw a redness in her hair.

"We have to fix you up a bit"

Yugi sat on the bed, her small frame shaking in fear. Atem entered the room carrying some fabric. She looked surprised as he put it down by her. She looked at him in wonder and he placed a swift kiss on her plump lips.

"I am not going to force myself on you" his statement was short, clear and seemed to be sincere.

"H- How can I trust you?" tears ran down her cheeks as she shook.

"You can't" he said shortly.

"But you should be happy Akefia was not the one who got a hold on you, he is the one with the worst temper"

"Ryou" Yugi whispered her friends name softly. Fear running down her back.

Atem undressed her frame gently. She let him, her body tired of struggling, and also a result of everything that happened at the auction and the past two weeks. Her house had been burned down and her grandfather had to be hospitalized, leaving her on the street alone. She felt sobs rack her body and Atem looked at her bothered.

"Stop that" his voice was calm.

"I am sorry… I just.. I am so.." she then felt something she did not expect. Atems arms surrounded her and pulled her close. Yugi welcomed the affection, something she had needed for a while.

She needed to try and make the best out of the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay. Hope you all enjoy! thank you for your reviews. they keep me motivated!

* * *

Mariku slung the woman on to the bed and grabbed a goblet of wine he had on one of his tables. Malik sat up and stared straight ahead. The muscular male looked at her as he waved the metallic rod in front of her, watching her eyes shift and follow the gold item. He loved the look people got when he used it on them. It was a sense of complete submission and it satisfied him to no end to be able to control so easily. He put down the rod and kneeled in front of her, put the wine to her mouth. The red liquid spilled down and dribbled down between her breasts. He felt his pulse quicken as he observed her full chest move up and down under him. He smirked when she closed her eyes, and began gulping the beverage. He threw the empty container onto the floor and pushed her onto her back, her body shifting in unease as the control was wearing of her, and her eyes flickered back and forth between her own personality and the veil of the control. She raised her hand and brought it down on his cheek harshly. The sound of her hitting his face went through the room, and he grasped her wrists before pushing her down again. She keep writhing and struggling and Mariku felt his smile grow bigger. This was amazing, it was difficult to find any female who gave him any push back.

"You sure are a handful" he chuckled as she settled down again, her body tiring of the strain se was going through. She hissed and looked away. "Fuck you"

"You will" he smiled as he brought his hand up under her skirt, pulled down her undergarments. She felt her body respond as she gasped loudly. What the hell was that? She stiffened when she felt him reach up past her upper thighs. She growled frustrated when he started spreading her legs apart trying to think of anything to distract him.

"What do you need me to do?" she mumbled in a low voice lowering her eyes. He seemed puzzled as he looked at her. She was negotiating?

"To give me pushback but to obey and occasionally enjoy" he undid his pants while talking.

She looked into his eyes and was surprised to see a calm demeanor "I can't enjoy someone taking advantage of me" she responded. His lilac eyes looked back and he chuckled amused.

"You are not in a position to make any demands woman"

"My name is Malik" she interrupted him and kept squirming below him. Once again the muscular male brought out the gold item and placed it in front of her face, and this time she leaned up and bit his hand hard, drawing blood. He grunted by otherwise did not respond. Malik looked up into his eyes determined, ignoring the tears slipping down her cheeks. He noticed the mind control was not taking effect like earlier. He then took a deep breath and yanked his hand from her teeth, her bite marks still there. He chuckled lowly before looking at her again.

"You are special aren't you? I am glad I picked someone interesting this time"

"Go to hell" he said loudly.

He cocked his head before taking the item and pulling out a dagger from it. Malik's eyes widened then.

He began dragging the tip of the knife down her arm gently. She hissed in pain and refused to look at him. He leaned into her, his heavy body still trapping her effectively. He let the the metal object up towards her forehead and a bright light emerged, allowing him to access her deepest memories, another of the objects abilities.

* * *

Malik felt her mind wander. To an incident ten years ago when she was 8, when her sister, Isis had been raped while they were out at the market. It was well known that women should never walk alone but as orphans they did not really have a choice. The home they stayed at was treating the children like slaves, forcing them to do hard labour and such. At the age of 17 Isis had decided to leave the home with her and go to a stable close to the marketplace. Her older sister had been 17 at the time and was a beautiful person inside out. She had always taken care of Malik like a mother would have done. She had gathered some money by doing chores for the elderly people in the area and finally had enough to buy a horse. When they finally arrived at the stables the men who were going to sell the horse held Isis down, and forced themselves on her. Malik cried and screamed in terror and was knocked out by one of the men in order to not draw attention to them. A few hours later when Malik regained consciousness, she was sitting on a horse and Isis was sitting behind her. The large animal moved slowly and she felt her sister's arm wrap around her in a protective manner.

"It will be okay - Remember to stay alive" she said softly.

* * *

Mariku felt a knot in his stomach when the scenery played out in his mind as well, and he looked down at the girl who had a distant look in her matt eyes, but then they refocused on him and she felt a deep sense of sadness and anger.

"What did you just do? Did you see that?" she said in a low threatening voice.

Mariku was taken back at this. "I… " she felt his presence in her mind that strongly? This never happened before.

She looked to the side and bit her lip hard, drawing blood. He then did something she did not expect. He got up and left the room, leaving her there naked and bleeding in several places.

* * *

Akefia observed her as she sat still in front of him on the other side of the table. She looked down at her thighs, her hands folded. The food that was placed in front of them looked delicious and her stomach was growling loudly. Her bright hair fell down to her chest and she looked back up at the food in front of her, green eyes shining. Akefia pulled off his red coat before reaching for the wine he placed on the table and pouring them both a drink. The girl touched the gaze on her head slowly.

"You may eat" he said in a calm demeanor, his eyes half-lid while scanning her thin figure. She needed to gain weight. He assumed she might have been starving a while.

"I am not used to eating with men" she said in a soft tone.

"Well you will from now on so you should get used to it"

She looked at him and nodded slowly. She reached out carefully and grabbed some of a rice dish that had been served for them, she felt her stomach rumble loudly once more and looked up at him.

"Should I pour you something?" she was afraid of angering him.

"No, eat" he said calmly, his eyes observing her. He noticed she looked confused when she eyed a bowl of fruit.

"What, have you never had fruit?" he asked as she looked puzzled.

"N-no" she said in a low voice, a sense of embarrassment filling her. He raised a brow.

He knew fruit was expensive. He grabbed a banana and tossed it to her.

"Do you know this one?" he asked. She looked insecure as she inspected it.

"Yes, I think I have seen it at some markets" she looked at him as she saw him awaiting her eating it.

She opened her mouth and placed her teeth on the fruit experiencing difficulty biting into it.

She looked at it in confusion looking over at him. He looked amused as she tried pulling it apart.

"You have to peel it" he chuckled before he downed another cup of wine. He was kind of glad he went to that auction. This girl was kind of entertaining. She was pretty and he could feel his gut feeling reacting to her. He shook his head. The alcohol was a bit stronger than he expected.

A loud knock was heard then, causing Ryou to stiffen. Akefia looked on guard and got up, before grabbing one of his daggers. He walked to his door and opened it slowly, eyeing Mariku outside. The taller male looked at him with wide eyes.

"We have to talk…"

"What?" He was not used to seeing his comrade distressed.

"We have to talk" He repeated more firmly.

Akefia looked annoyed at him before looking back and Ryou.

"I will be back soon, finish the food and prepare my shower"

She looked puzzled but bowed her head.

Had something happened to Malik?

* * *

Atem held her close for a few minutes feeling her body relaxing against him. He noticed she looked up then, her eyes light purple and innocent looking. He felt his breath stop when he saw her smile and nod slowly.

"Th-thank you…" she whispered in a low voice.

He was not sure why she was thanking him, surely she knew what slaves were for. The city had become quite the trading center for people

"Are you aware of why you were bought?" he asked in a calm voice, stroking his fingers through her hair.

"Yes" she responded as she looked back up.

"Then you know what I expect of you" he tugged at her bangs gently. Puzzled at how they looked similar to his.

She was shy but gave a soft nod.

"I am not sure how exactly, but yes I know what women and men do when they are married" her eyes fell from that and a small light went out from her gaze.

"Do you think anyone will want me after?" she whispered softly.

Atem felt himself grow angry at this question. The thought of anyone taking her after him bothered him a lot for some reason.

She seemed to notice her question changed the atmosphere and she shook.

"Sorry…"

Atem had to take a breath. "I am not going to force you into anything, I don't choose randomly"

She looked at him relieved. "Thank you master…"

"Call me Atem when we are alone" he mumbled and lifted her chin with his index finger.

He was bothered when there was a knock on his bedroom door.

He rolled his eyes and Yugi looked up at him puzzled.

"Who could that be?" she said softly.

"Atem, we need to talk" Marikus voice came through the door.

"Kind of busy" he growled annoyed.

The door was then kicked in. Marikus figure in the frame.

"Now" he insisted. Akefia walked out from behind him.

"Yeah I agree"


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure it was not just a coincidence? Maybe you imagined the whole thing, you do drink a lot" Atem looked over at the taller male, who paced back and forth in front of the window leading to the courtyard. Mariku looked over at the two others, a serious scowl was on his face.

"It has never happened before with the other slaves I had - everything seemed vivid and real-I felt like I was there with her"

"Well maybe this one is actually good for you, she sure has more of a spark than the others" Atem smirked and looked at him confidently.

"Don't mock me Atem. where are your items anyway?" he looked to the others and noticed they did not have the gold items on them.

Akefia rolled his eyes. "Back in my room. I don't think the items are to be used for silly purposes like controlling our slaves. We never really got a proper instruction on how to deal with those items, just that they help us control Slifer, Obelisk and Ra - I think we should leave it at that and not use them besides that" he crossed his arms over his naked chest, and looked over at his comrade.

Atem nodded. "I agree, we were all drawn to the tomb you were guarding for a more divine reason, the gods have given us an extraordinary tool. You should not use it for controlling her"

Mariku looked frustrated. "I don't think it is normal. I should return my slave maybe there is something wrong with her"

Atem looked puzzled and smiled.

"What is that? A genuine fear?"

"No.. I just…" the taller male looked almost insecure

"You are overthinking it. I am exhausted, so I will go rest" Akefia said in a calm voice as he turned to leave the room.

"Keep an eye on your items" Mariku commented before the two others left.

Once back in his chambers Akefia eyed Ryou who was lying across the table, resting her body.

He raised an eyebrow and pushed her gently with his foot. She jerked awake and looked scared at him. "I am sorry I fell asleep, my body is exhausted" she bowed down before him her forehead hitting the floor. He asked her to stand and she did. He reached out a hand and touched her lips gently. With his thumb, before leaning down to kiss her lips swiftly. She stiffened and stood before him as a Doll. He looked up and cocked his head to the side.

"I hate interruptions" he stated calmly.

She stared at him before nodding, not knowing how she should respond.

he moved his hands up under her skirt, settling on her butt. She was pulled close and felt him against her abdomen. Her pale face blushed deeply. The older smirked at this.

"Ryou. Join me for that bath" he said in a low husky voice. Her large eyes widened and she looked down.

"I forgot to prepare it. I am sorry, I will get to it-" he grabbed her by the throat.

"You won't forget again or I will make you bleed other places than your head" his threatening voice made the young woman shake. She nodded and bowed her head slightly before being released. She dashed into the bathroom to prepare the bath with soaps and oils. She was startled at how beautiful the bathroom was. There was gold and marble covering the floors and walls. The tub in the middle of the room was placed on heavy gold heavy curtains of the big windows draped across the floor and Ryou eagerly peeked out, she could see the edge of the palace, a wall separating from the lights of Cairo city center. She felt her heart pound faster.

"Amane" she whispered. Her thoughts went to her sister. She had only left the orphanage swiftly to get medicine for her, which was when she was taken by the guards. She had not gone out past the curfew before and the one time she did she was taken. She felt a pinch in her chest. If she could get on the good side of the one man maybe he would give her privileges? She might be able to leave the palace. Her shoulders slouched. She smelled some of the bottles with oils and smelled all sorts of expensive essences. Jasmine was among one of the most pleasant so she poured in plenty of that, noticing the water became more of a purplish tint. Her throat was a bit sore from the grip he had on her neck. She had to think out a strategy. She could not just jump out the window and run. She was not fast enough at all. Her thoughts were interrupted when Akefia entered the room, naked and with a raised eyebrow as he observed her.

"You look distracted" he smirked confidently.

She blushed fiercely. "I am sorry" she stepped back and positioned herself at the wall, holding a thick towel close to her body. Waiting for him to call her. He walked over to her calmly. Ryou felt sweat forming on her forehead. He was really intimidating. He leaned down to her. He had a strong muscular scent, that went straight into her system.

"Look up" his voice was low yet demanding

She looked up and was faced with his scarred features. She let her green eyes wander. Not sure if he thought eyecontact was rude or not.

"Does it scare you?" he said in a calm voice. She looked at him puzzled.

"Wh-what?" her voice came out like a squeak. He stood up straight again. "Hm- that is a first" his muscular arms folded as he observed her, still standing naked. She looked confused at him.

He turned and stepped into the tub. He looked over his shoulder.

"Why are you standing there? come"

Ryou felt her whole body stiffen.

"I.. can't" she heard a low growl and looked back at him to see his knuckles cracking slightly. His eyes were almost black as his look burned it's way into her mind.

\- He has the worst temper -

She began undoing her dress with shaky hands, her fear of actually getting injured was overpowering her bashfulness. She stood naked, but with the towel covering her groin area. Her breasts were slightly covered by her long white hair. He motioned for her to move towards him. He sat back against the back of the tub, watching the insecure teen sit in front of him awkwardly. He spotted the black bruises from the beating at the auction.

"Are you in pain?" he asked in a calm tone, his lilac eyes looking at her intensely. She wanted to look away but thought it would anger him.

"Not as much if I am still" she said in a soft voice, her green eyes looked at him.

He cocked his head to the side. He seemed to be observing her, analyzing her.

"Show me your body" he said in a demanding tone.

She looked up. Then down in the water. She took a small breath and removed her hair from her chest, moving it back so it would flow on top of the water. She felt her entire face flush red when her breasts were fully exposed to him, he however did not even move an eyebrow. She noticed his knees were poking out from the water and he took a deep breath of the essential oils that were steaming of the bath. His head leaned back and he closed his eyes. Ryou noticed how rippling his body was with muscles and for a short second she was curious as to how they would feel to touch.

"Come here" he said in a low voice, his eyes still closed.

She hesitated for a second but then moved over, her arms grasping the sides of the tub so she would not slip. He looked at her and moved his upper body towards her.

"Ryou…" he said the name in a calm almost humming voice.

She looked up alert. "Yes master?" she was afraid to do something wrong.

Akefia noticed she was shaking. He leaned down and his lips hovered over hers.

"Do you know what those oils are for?" he asked in a slow voice.

She was puzzled by the question. "For a nice scent?" she asked softly.

"Some of them… but most of them are aphrodisiacs" he smirked as he grabbed her chin.

Her eyes widened. That was why she was feeling more… excited.

He took her closer, so that he was in between her legs, her body mere centimeters from his member

"Did you do that on purpose?" he said in a low almost contemplating voice.

"N-no I swear…" she felt his hands tighten on her upper arms. He placed his lips on hers and she felt herself panicking. What now? What now? He chuckled when she instinctively started pulling back.

"Please no, please.." her whimpering voice cut through the dark room, only the candles lit up the room at this point.

He moved over to kiss her deeper, shoving her against the side of the tub, his groin meeting hers. She let out a yelp of pain as he pressed against her bruised ribs.

He had her face in his hand. "You do make me curious. I like that" he kissed her again and Ryou shook under him. She could not run anywhere. She was terrified. He would not listen. He would not negotiate. She started crying and sobbing uncontrollably. He kissed her again, the salty tears running down her cheeks. He spread her legs apart and Ryou barely registered when he slid a finger into her. She closed her eyes in shame, the feeling of her body reacting to his touches was driving her insane. She did not want him, she did not want this. She began praying loudly, through her crying and Akefia felt his anger rise up. He placed another kiss on her.

"Shut it" he growled, making sure she felt his second finger a lot more than the first.

"Please I am not used to-"

"You will be" he groaned as he positioned himself between her legs. Ryou cried out when he moved forward, her voice cutting into the night. She felt his pace start up and she looked up. Trying to find comfort in anything she could see. Her eyes ended up on a round ring with an eye in the middle. It looked to be gold. She felt her body respond to Akefias rhythmic movements, her abdomen clenching tighter. She cried and felt his fingers wrap around her chin making her look directly at him. He groaned as he stared into her bright eyes, a light had gone from them and he leaned in to kiss her again, his muscular body heavy on her and jamming her between him and the tub. She felt her body give in further and the bruised part of her stomach and chest caused her to whimper in pain once more. He noticed this and in her emotional state she managed to feel happy that he removed some pressure from her body. She managed to whisper.

"don't kill me, please" her voice was low and soft to Akefia and he had to shake his head in confusion as he had a feeling of affection swell in his chest. He managed to chuckle in a mocking way.

"oh so that is your biggest fear? Dying?" he thrust harshly and Ryou's body moved in a jerky manner. Ryou took a deep breath trying to clench the sides of the tub tightly so she did not cling to leaned down to suck on her neck as he thrust a few more times and finally stilled in her.

Ryou whimpered and shook below him, her legs sore and her eyes slid closed. Akefia got up then and walked out of the tub. He looked down at her before he took one of the robes that were hanging off the shelf.

"Get up" he ordered and she obliged calmly, her pale body stopping before him. She looked insecure as he wrapped the robe around her.

"Sleep in my bed for the night… I will be going out" he looked at her calmly and her eyes looked puzzled for a few seconds before she nodded. He walked out of the shower room then, his strong body shining in the light from the candles.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks passed. The three slaves were in separate parts of the palace and when left alone they had to stay in the chambers of their masters. They had their first get together in a while where they were going to discuss the matters when it came to dividing the city into new areas. as it was now there seemed to be small liberation groups which tried to summon other powers like the ones they possessed.

The dining hall of the palace Yugi stood quietly behind Atem as he was eating his delicious dinner. She stood wearing a small silk gown she had been given the day before. Her eyes wandered over to Malik who stood behind Mariku who was seated across from Atem, they were eating steaks, fruits and other delicious dishes. The other terrified staff, who had been leftover from when they had taken over the palace were standing in the far background. Mariku lifted his goblet and Malik rolled her eyes before walking over to him with the bottle of wine. He leaned over to kiss her lips and Malik pulled back annoyed.

"Don't" she mumbled as she stood back up. Mariku chuckled. He pulled her wrist down towards him, their eyes meeting. Malik felt her stubbornness return. "I swear…" she growled. Just then the door to the dining hall opened causing them both to look in that general direction. Akefia walked in first, a cold look on his face. Behind him Ryou was walking extremely wobbly, her eyes were dark and hollow. She placed herself behind Akefia as he sat down. Malik stood back up as she walked to Ryou. Both Atem and Mariku exchanged looks.

"Ryou…" Maliks eyes went to the others but she saw no response. She felt like she was looking through the other girl. Yugi walked up to them both, her large eyes filled with tears as she saw Ryous broken face. The girl who was already thin looked sickly as well as skinnier.

"Yugi…" Atems voice caught the slaves attention.

"Yes?" she looked to him.

"Take Ryou to the next room" he said calmly. Akefia sent him an annoyed look.

"She is staying here" a blue glow began engulfing the thief king as he glared angrily. Atem stared back sternly. "She will not be of any use in that condition" his voice was calm and collected but a small red glow began around his finger tips. Mariku was still stuffing himself with meat, and his eyes changed between Atem and Akefia, a curiousity present there. Malik felt like rolling his eyes but was also puzzled to see Atem trying to influence the thief king.

"I said…" Akefia tossed a dagger swiftly which landed in front of Atem. "She is staying.."

A few hours passed and Akefia leaned his head back.

"I am bored" he looked to Ryou and she walked over obediently, her hands folded in front of her. He looked to her and beckoned her closer with his hand.

"Undress" he said in a low voice. She looked at him briefly, her eyes empty and her cheeks glowing red. She began undoing her top and soon she was only wearing her undergarments. She shook as her naked body stood before him, as well as the rest of the room.

"Like this?" her voice was low and scared. He nodded and patted his thigh.

"Sit on me" she moved to sit, her face lowered as she sat with her back to him. Atem looked with widened eyes at the pale woman. Yugi sobbed then, dropping the bowl she was holding.

"You are so cruel" she whimpered, her eyes moving to Ryou. the pale girl looked at her friend with fear.

"Please don't" she whispered. Terrified Akefia would be angered and turn his anger on her. Akefia merely smirked. "You are not going to appeal to me like that" he placed a slap on Ryou's cheek before grabbing it and moving her to face her friends. Malik's fist clenched.

"You think I am cruel? You have not seen cruelty yet" he growled. A large basin of water was brought over. Ryou seemed to panic as she saw the water. Her breathing continued getting heavier.

Mariku looked over as the thief king stood up, Ryou in front of him. Atem looked wary as Akefia suddenly grabbed the young woman by the hair. Malik moved over and grabbed his arm roughly.

"Let her go you filthy animal" Akefia merely swung his arm and she leapt through the room and hit a wall. Mariku held her back as she began kicking after the other male.

"I curse you to the underworld you disgusting beast" she screamed as loud as she could.

Yugi wept again, but Ryou seemed unmoved. She looked at the water, her body shaking.

"Please not again" she begged softly. He leaned down to her ear. "Oh yes" he showed her face down into the water, making her arms flail everywhere. He leaned over and chuckled when he saw her spitting water across the table trying to get oxygen.

Yugi darted to Atem. "Please do something" he looked down at her before biting his lip.

"Slifer!" he yelled and the red glow from earlier grew to 5 times brighter and Akefia was startled as the red beam flew between him and Ryou, missing his neck with inches. He growled and turned toward his comrade. He released Ryou who collapsed on the table, still trying to catch her breath.

He walked over, his blue light shining brighter. "Obelisk" Atem flew towards the wall and was fixed there.

"I am getting tired of this Atem. You trying to act better than me" he placed a dagger under the other's neck.

Atem looked coldly at him. "Why do the same harm to others that have been done to you? Things were supposed to be different than when the pharaoh was in power" he said in a strained voice.

"Different, not better" he growled. Atem looked at him with widened eyes.

"This was not supposed to be our role" he held onto the arm that was stilling pushing him against the wall.

Akefia stared back for a few seconds. He then dropped Atem. "what makes you much better? stay away" Atem looked angrily back as the thief king moved back to the table and grabbed the naked Ryou by the arm. Malik and Yugi both grabbed an arm of his but were shrugged of easily due to his immense size.

"I guess we are not welcome here anymore" he mumbled and pushed the pale woman in front of him. She moved along, her pale legs slow. Malik noticed the dark bruises covering her legs as she disappeared through the door.

"A shame… I thought we could have a nice dinner together" he sent his comrades a few final glances before disappearing out the room. Yugi shook as she moved to Atem. he shot her a look, his eyes glowing.

"Fine… just need some time on my own, clean up this mess" he looked to Mariku as he passed him and Malik who was still on the floor.

Malik was livid. "I am going to kill him" she growled as she sat against the wall. Mariku laughed.

"You barely reach his shoulders, calm down" he got up and looked down at her. She looked up then down before she made a small pained groan.

"What happened?" Mariku lifted an eyebrow.

"My ankle sprained when I landed" she said and looked away, not wanting to meet his eyes. He leaned in to her.

"I will carry you to my room if you kiss me" his eyes met hers and she scowled.

"Fuck off" she tried to get up. Her ankle would not support her at all and she made a pained sound when her weight got on it. She stubbornly balanced on her healthy foot. Mariku folded his arms. "Well?"

"Okay" her voice was annoyed but clear. He swept her up and he held her more carefully than she had expected.

"Just this once" she mumbled. Her eyes were stern as she looked at him.

"Of course" he chuckled as he walked towards his chambers.

"How can I see Ryou again?" her voice was low and Mariku was surprised she sounded vulnerable.

"Well… I could maybe arrange something…" he looked down at her with a small smirk.

Malik looked away from him. "I am not scared of this shit, but I am more concerned for what that bastard will do to Ryou"

Mariku felt curious at this. "His temper is the worst of the three of us, but it is not something you can change, he bought her..."

"You can't own people" she said in a strict voice.

He chuckled. "Don't mock me" she hissed as she pushed at him.

"I am sorry, sorry"

"I'd rather have my other ankle sprained than have you mock me" he moved into the chambers that belonged to him. He walked over to the bed and placed her there. He crouched and took her leg upwards, his hands surprisingly gentle. Malik looked suspiciously at him when he poked her foot.

"OW!" she pulled her leg close. He looked at her again.

"Sorry" his eyes looked at hers and he seemed to be genuine. Malik sighed.

"This whole situation is just shit.." she pulled her legs up and Mariku noticed her eyes looked glossy. He sat awkwardly in front of her for a few seconds.

"I am sorry about your sister" he said lowly. Malik stared at him.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"I don't know, It happened out of nowhere" he looked at her and Malik saw honesty in his eyes.

"Those are my memories, one of the few things I have left, let me at least have those"

He nodded and stood up. He moved to turn but was surprised to feel a hand grab his wrist.

"Where are you going?"

"I thought you would like some time by yourself" he looked down confused.

"You did not get your kiss" she looked at him seriously.

"I-" his jaw dropped. This woman was weird.

"I always keep my word" her voice was insisting. He moved in towards her.

"Odd...woman" he mumbled.

She placed her lips on his and was surprised to find them very soft. She pulled back and felt a sudden rush through her chest when their eyes connected. She took a short gulp of air.

He looked back a bit puzzled at her reaction. Malik suddenly noticed all the nuances in his irises and how he had a few yellow specks as well.

"One more" she breathed.


End file.
